Catch the Cat
by Flying Pencil
Summary: Short after-episode randomness of episode 6. What happens if Suzaku wanted Lelouch's kiss. Terrible title, terrible summary. I promise that the writing is good though! :D SuzakuxLelouch oneshot


Catch the Cat

Hahahaha fail title. -_-"

Well this is my first SuzaLulu fic. I instantly fell in love with these two as soon as I started Code Geass (quite recently really) and so I wrote this almost immediately after the cat episode.

I mean seriously, my first thought when I heard that the council members were offering a kiss to the catcher was "OMG SUZAKU WANTS LELOUCH TO KISS HIM!" :DDD

But right now I'm kinda pissed at Lelouch because I just got past the short Shirley/Lelouch portion. I don't think I've ever been so crushed by an anime as I felt when she kissed him and HE KISSED HER BACK. –keyboard smash- I mean seriously! I didn't see any forewarning of any romantic mutual feelings. I thought it was just Shirley. RARRGH.

But I digress. Enjoy the fic! :)

* * *

Suzaku approached Lelouch after his first student council meeting was over and all the other student council members had left. He peered over his friend's shoulder as the black-haired boy sketched a few different floor plans for the council's new pet.

"Something you need, Suzaku?" Lelouch asked suddenly, causing the brunette to jump.

"Ah well… kinda," Suzaku said nervously, scratching the back of his head. _Ah… how should I say this? I can't just say it out of the blue… maybe I shouldn't…_

"If you've got something to say, then say it," his friend put down his pencil and turned around slightly in his chair.

Suzaku swallowed as their gazes collided, his own nervous one with Lelouch's calm stare. The black-haired boy raised an eyebrow, which honestly didn't help Suzaku's nerves at all. "W-well you see, it's about that cat from earlier," he stuttered, obviously unnerved.

"Oh?" Lelouch held up the black and white cat that had been snoozing in his lap up 'til that point. "You mean this one?"

"Yes… that one." Suzaku cleared his throat awkwardly before continuing with a slightly more confident voice. "See, I was considering my reward and-"

"And you weren't satisfied with Nunnally's kiss on the cheek. I understand." His friend scratched the cat behind the ears, making it purr happily. "Honestly, I was wondering when you'd come and see me about it."

"O-oh. You were?"

Lelouch sat the cat down on the table with a sigh. "Of course. I've known you for so long now, how could I NOT know what you want?" He stood, pushing his chair out in the process, and turned to face Suzaku, who felt like his face was on fire. "So… Suzaku." Lelouch leaned in a bit.

"Y-yeah, Lelouch?" Close. Lelouch was really close! Their chests were just inches apart and Suzaku felt his mouth go dry.

"Would you rather I get Milly or Shirley back in here? Shirley, right? I've seen you watching her," Lelouch said, grinning. "You could've just asked her, y'know."

Suzaku blinked, confused. "Wait… what? Asked Shirley for what?"

"Don't you want Shirley's kiss? Don't worry, I'll just-"

Unable to contain himself, Suzaku accidently cut off his friend as he dissolved into laughter.

"What? What's so funny, Suzaku?" the black-haired boy asked, obviously perplexed, which Suzaku found immensely cute. "Don't you like Shirley?"

"N-no! Not at all!" Suzaku chuckled as he covered his mouth. He knew that Lelouch didn't liked being laughed at. "I don't really like any of the girls at our school!"

This seemed to shock Lelouch even more. "What? Then what is you want for a prize?"

"A kiss," the brunette smiled widely.

"But you just said-"

"From you." Suzaku looked at his friend tenderly. Lelouch, who looked so fragile and beautiful, who was smart and witty, whom he loved. He reached out and tipped Lelouch's chin up and pressed their lips together softly.

The kiss was quick, too quick to get a reaction from Lelouch but that was okay. He felt great, and his heart felt like it was going to burst with happiness. He raised his eyes and looked at Lelouch, who stared at him, wide-eyed with shock. . Suzaku backed away, mildly embarrassed. "Eh heh… Um I'll just go now…" He turned at made his way to the door.

"Suzaku…"

The brunette turned to see his friend holding up the bandy-legged cat.

"I caught the cat," Lelouch said with a smirk. "Can I have a prize too?"

* * *

Teehee. I love fluff. :D

I congratulate Lelouch on totally misinterpreting Suzaku XD I thought I'd do that just for the heck of it. I hope you guys enjoyed the story! Please comment if you want me to write more SuzaLulu (although I probably will anyways XD)

Comment anyways?


End file.
